A hammer drill of the type known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,625 consists of several components that are screwed to each other and to the housing. Accordingly, a first part has an inner thread and a second part has an eye. The screw is inserted through the eye of the second part into the first part and screwed into its inner thread. This attachment can advantageously be detached, which is necessary especially when high-end tools have to be serviced.